


日本語訳：アフタヌーンにエスプレッソ･スプーン - Afternoons and Espresso Spoons by Kirathaune

by pinecrunch



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-23 17:56:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20012449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinecrunch/pseuds/pinecrunch
Summary: セントジェームズパークでアジラフェールとクロウリーを目にしていたのは、なにもアヒルたちだけではない。





	日本語訳：アフタヌーンにエスプレッソ･スプーン - Afternoons and Espresso Spoons by Kirathaune

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Afternoons and Espresso Spoons](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1137985) by [Kirathaune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirathaune/pseuds/Kirathaune). 



> この作品はKirathaune様の「Afternoons and Espresso Spoons」を日本語訳したものです。翻訳を快諾してくださったKirathaune様に感謝します！
> 
> FJK_dw様によるこの作品の素敵なイメージイラストは[こちら](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19999852)
> 
> Thank you Kirathaune, for allowing me to translate this adorable story into Japanese!  
> You can also see the [wonderful illustration](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19999852) by FJK_dw inspired by this work.

  
その日の午後、自分たちの名前にちなんだ島を周回していたセント・ジェームズ・パークのアヒルの群れは、三周目を終えようとしたところで南側の湖畔のベンチに座る男に気づいた。

アヒルたちは泳ぐのを止め、じっと男を見つめた。

通常、エサやりとして最高なのは子どもたちだ。彼らはお昼ご飯をすべて湖に投げ入れてくれるときがある。小柄な老婦人も子どもたちと同じくらい気前が良く、さらにおまけとして優しい言葉をかけてくれる。トレンチコートやサングラスを身につけコソコソしている男たちも、リストの上位者だ。とりわけロシア人たちは噛みごたえのある黒パンをくれる。

その男は子どもでも小柄な老婦人でも ─ ロシア人でも ─ なかったが、「常連」のひとりであり、大抵は素晴らしいブリオッシュを持ってきてくれた。今ひとつ人間とは言えないが、人間のなりをしているし、上等なパンを持ってきてくれるので、アヒルたちは相応のものとして受け入れていた。水をかいて湖岸に近付いたとき、人間のなりをした別の人物が男に合流した。

「あのなあ、ロンドンで待ち合わせできる場所は他にも山ほどあるんだぜ」と、古びた木のベンチにするりと腰を下ろしたクロウリーが言う。彼はカシミアのコートから落ち葉を払うと、アジラフェールからパンを一かけらもらった。

「そうだけど、わたしはここが好きなんだ」と天使は言い、クロウリーの投げつけたパン型ミサイルをかわそうと一羽のアヒルがわめきひっくり返る姿を見て、顔をしかめた。

「彼らの『方に』投げてやるんだよ、『向けて』投げるんじゃなく」と、彼は言う。「まったく、あんなことする必要がどこにある？」

「こいつは失礼、ついくせで」

アジラフェールは溜息をついた。「じゃあ、きみのくせとやらをどこかよそに向けて、かわいそうなアヒルたちはほっといてやれ。彼らはこういったことを覚えているんだぞ。そのときわたしまできみと一緒くたに記憶されてしまうじゃないか」

「まるで悪いことみたいに言うじゃないか？」

クロウリーは相手をイラつかせても意味がないと判断し、ザ・マルからコンスティテューション・ヒルまでの道に設置されたすべての信号機のタイミングをずらしてやることで手を打った。公園の反対側から不快なクラクション音が大量発生したことに笑みを浮かべると、クロウリーは別のパンくずを ─ もっとずっと小ぶりなものを ─ 池に放り投げた。今度はアヒルたちからほんの数センチの距離にぱちゃ、と着水する。勇敢なものはパンに向かっていったが、最初の被害者はクロウリーを怒ったように眺め、くちばしをぷいと上げると、島の方に戻っていった。

「だって、それって悪いことのはずだよ。そうだろう？」

クロウリーは肩をすくめた。「今となっちゃ、どうかな」もう一きれパンを放る。

「コーヒーを買ってくるのを忘れちまった」と彼は言い、湖沿いの小道を見上げた。「近くに売店ってあったっけ？」

アジラフェールが彼を肘で小突き、反対側の道を指した。「あっちのストーレイズ・ゲートのそばに、新しく一軒できたんだ。見えるかい？実際、かなりいい店だよ。店の女性が作るココアはとても美味しいし、きみの好きな気取った名前のコーヒーだって作れる。エキスプレスなんとかっていう」

クロウリーの表情がぱあっと明るくなった。「エスプレッソを出すのか？」。もう何週間もまともなエスプレッソを飲んでいない。

「それだ！うん」

「お茶といくかね？」クロウリーは上着の中から財布を取り出した。「おれのおごりだ。クッキーをすこし買ってもいいし」と、お札を何枚か差し出す。「20ポンドもあれば足りるだろ。おれはダブルで。それと、ブルボンビスケットが何枚か欲しいな」

「ああ、あの店のショートブレッドは素晴らしいんだよ」と、アジラフェールは言った。彼の視線が、クロウリーの手にあるお札に向けられる。「それは、えっと…本物、だよね？」

クロウリーは腹立たしげな音をたてた。「はいはい本物ですよ」

「なら、いいんだ」アジラフェールはお金をもらうと、立ち上がった。「すぐに戻るからね。お願いだから、行儀よくしていておくれ」

* * *

天使は上着のポケットのひとつにお札を詰めこむと、売店に向かって小道を歩き始めた。道すがら、信号機を正常な状態にリセットする。悪の企みあらば我それを挫かん、と彼は頭の中で言った。たとえそれがただの信号機であっても、だ。

その小さな売店に着くとすでに先客がいたため、アジラフェールは待っている間、建物の素材である木と天然石との温かな組み合わせに見とれていた。この温かみのある自然らしい外見も、彼が園内の他の売店より訪れる回数が多い理由のひとつだ。だが一番の ─ そして最も重要な ─ 理由は、この店で売られているクッキーやケーキの大半が、経営している女性の手作りだからである。しかもアジラフェールよりも上手にホットココアを作る人間に出会えたのは、実に数百年ぶりのことなのだ。

「あらあなた、いらっしゃい！」レジを閉じながら、女性が晴れやかに笑いかける。「随分と久しぶりだったじゃないの」

彼女はアジラフェールごしに、クロウリーの座っているベンチをちらりと見た。「今日はお連れさんと一緒なんだ。おふたりさんはコーヒー？紅茶？それともココア？」

アジラフェールは微笑み返した。まあ確かに少しおしゃべりではあるが、彼女の作る食べ物はそれを補ってあまりある。「わたしはココアを、それと友人には」 ― 彼はクロウリーとの会話を素早く反芻した ― 「エスプレッソを。『ダブル』というやつかな？あとブルボンビスケットが少し欲しいらしいんだ。わたしはきみの最高のショートブレッドをいただこう」

女性は注文書から目を上げて、首を横に振った。「ごめんなさいね、ショートブレッドが完売しちゃって」

アジラフェールはほんの一瞬、小さな奇跡をはたらいてしまうか迷いが生じたが、どうにか考え直した。ただしかろうじて、である。というのも、ベンチを立ち上がった瞬間から、ショートブレッドを食べることで頭がいっぱいだったのだ。

「ほらほら、そうがっかりしなさんな ― 昨日の夜、わたしが作ったこれを見てちょうだい！」少しだけ仰々しく、彼女はぽっちゃりした手を、レジ横にあるガラスのふたがかぶさったケーキ皿に向けた。

アジラフェールは身を乗り出して、じっと眺める。「これって ― 」

「ジャミードジャースよ」と、女性は誇らしげに宣言する。「しかもジャムは私の自家製」

「6個いただこう」

「そうこなくっちゃ！」と彼女は言い、ガラスのふたを持ち上げると、手際よく6個、そしてさらにもうひとつ取り出した。「試食用として、あなたの若い彼にもひとつおまけしてあげる。ブルボンクッキーが好きそうなタイプではあるけどね」

彼女は小さな紙袋にそれらを入れると、ショーケースの中からチョコレートクリームのビスケットを数個取り出した。

「ありがとう」とアジラフェールは言ってから、眉をしかめた。「わたしの、なんだって？」

「あなたの若い彼。前もあなたと一緒にあそこで座ってるのを見たんだから ― ときどきこの公園でデートするなんて、素敵じゃない」彼女は二つ目の紙袋をカウンターの上に置くと、慌ただしくコーヒーグラインダーに向かい、コーヒー豆を投入してスイッチを入れた。ほどなくして周囲が挽きたてのコーヒーの香りで満たされ、背後でグラインダーをウィーンと撹拌させる間に彼女はアジラフェールのココアの準備を始める。

アジラフェールは目を瞬かせた。「デート？でもわたしたちは ― 」

「しかも彼、あなたにつきあってアヒルの餌やりまで！」と、グラインダーの音に負けじと声をはり上げた。

スイッチを切ってフィルターに豆を詰め、エスプレッソを抽出しはじめる。機械がガーガーやシューシューという音を立てる間、ココアをカップに注ぎ、ホイップしたてのクリームをスプーンですくって乗せた。「なかなかの美人さんなのは確かね。いつもサングラスしてて、映画スターみたいだし」

蒸気まじりのガラガラ音をたてて機械が止まり、泡状のエスプレッソを、もう一つの小さ目のカップに注ぐ。

「えっと ― 」

「彼にあわせるなら、あなたが甘い物好きなのも納得か」女性はウィンクしてみせると、鼻の横に軽く触れてみせた。「あれはちょっとした小悪魔ね、賭けてもいい」

アジラフェールは頬が熱を持つのを感じた。「いいかなご婦人 ― 」

「はいどうぞ」彼女はカップを段ボールのトレイに並べ、紙ナプキンやスプーンを置くと、空いた場所に紙袋を乗せた。「14ポンド80ペンスです」

天使はわずかに震える手でお金を渡すと、しどろもどろにお礼を言い、トレイを手に取った。

「いいこと、次はあの若い彼にあなたの分を買わせにきなさい」と、彼女は言った。「あなたがどれだけ上等な掘り出し物か言ってあげる。そうすれば、彼もあなたのことをもっと甘やかすでしょ」

もうひとつ、ウィンク。

アジラフェールは「チップ」と派手にかかれた瓶におつりを押しこむと、その場から一目散に逃げ出した。

* * *

クロウリーの考える「行儀よくしている」というのは、待っている間にアヒルたちを戦争寸前の状態に追いこむことだ。戦略的な場所めがけてパンを発射した結果、ほどなくして互いの食糧を求め鳥たちはガーガーと喚き合うこととなった。クロウリーは信号機が正常に戻ったことになんとなく気づいたが、アジラフェールの些末な妨害はほっておくことに決めた ― 公園を去る前に、2キロ四方のエレベーターをすべて故障させてやればいい。

背後で乾いた葉っぱの音がしたのでクロウリーは顔を上げ、アジラフェールがベンチを回り込む様子を目で追った。瞬時に二つの事に気づいた。まず、失敗に終わった誕生日パーティー事件以来はじめてと言えるほど、アジラフェールが動揺していること。そして、天使の顔が赤いこと。これほど鮮やかに頬を染めたアジラフェールは、クロウリーの記憶にない。

「ほら、貸せ」座りこむアジラフェールに向かって言う。クロウリーは自分の隣にカップを置いてから、ビスケットが入ってる方はどっちだろうと紙袋の中を覗きこんだ。「ジャミードジャース？」

「ショートブレッドは売り切れてたし、それは自家製ジャムを使った手作りなんだ。きみにも一つどうぞって」

アジラフェールの声はどこか妙だし、何とも言えない顔で悪魔のことを見ている。だがクロウリーはそれを気にせず、ブルボンクッキーの入った紙袋を手に取った。

「今はこっちでいい」と言い、小さなプラスチックスプーンでエスプレッソをかき混ぜると、大きく一口すすった。強いとろりとした液体が舌の上を滑って、まぶたを閉じる。「んーーー。嘘じゃなかったな、こいつは素晴らしい…」ビスケットをかじると、ココアを見下ろしているアジラフェールに視線をやる。「どうした？」

「彼女、きみがわたしの『若い彼』だと思ったらしい」

クロウリーはニヤリと笑った。「まあ、若く見えてるとは思いたいね。おまえだって、その気になれば若々しく見せられるんだぜ。服装を変えるだけでまったく ― 」

「若い男、じゃない。わたしの若い彼、だよ。どうやら前にふたりでここに座っていたのを見て、残念な結論を導き出したらしい」

「結論？」

「わたしたちは恋人だって」アジラフェールはココアに向かってしかめっ面をしてみせた。「ふたりそろってアヒルに餌をやるのは素敵なことで、これ」 ― ベンチと湖とを手で振ってみせ－「が、午後の『デート』だと彼女は思ってるんだ」

クロウリーはエスプレッソを吹き出しそうになるのをすんでのところでこらえ、笑った。「おれたちがデートだって？おれと、おまえが？」

「そうだよ」と、天使は暗い声で答える。「きみが『美人さん』だってわたしを褒めて、『きみにあわせるために』甘い物好きなんだろうって匂わせてた」

クロウリーはベンチに背を預け、カシミアにつつまれた肘を背もたれの縁に乗せた。

「光栄だね」と、笑みを深くして言う。「それにおれにあわせるなら、おまえさんは甘い物 ― あとビタミンもな ― が必要なのは、間違いない」

コーヒーを飲み干すと、ビスケットをもう一つ食べ始める。

「まったくフォローになってない」

「いいから、暗い顔してないでココアでも飲めよ」と、クロウリーは言い、体をひねると背後の売店に向かって手を振った。女性が微笑んで、手を振りかえす。

「やめてくれないか？これ以上彼女を誤解させたくない」必要以上の力で、アジラフェールはクッキーにかみついた。

「彼女、おれをヒモだと思ってるのか」こらえきれずにニヤニヤ笑いを浮かべながらクロウリーは言った。「ということは、さしずめおまえはおれのパパ」

「下品なことを言わないでくれ」とうとうアジラフェールは唇をとがらせた。

アジラフェールの下唇に、ショートケーキの小さなくずがついている。突如、イカれた衝動がクロウリーの頭をかすめた。

ええい、別にいいだろ？

彼は体を寄せてアジラフェールの唇にキスすると、すぐには離れず、最後に舌で相手の唇をさっと舐めとった。ショートケーキとジャムの味、そして距離の近さゆえに漂ってくる天使の香り ― 古本、メリノウール、そしてその下の、光と空の甘い芳香。

アジラフェールは勢いよく身を引いて、何度も目を瞬かせる。「な…なんでそんなことを！？」

「どうせなら、おれらのバリスタに一芝居打ってやろうぜ」と、悪びれもせずにクロウリーは答えた。

こうやって天使をおちょくるのはなかなかに愉快だ。信号機やエレベーターや水鳥の内戦を煽るよりずっと面白い。

「そのジャムうまいな…やっぱりおれの分ももらおうっと」アジラフェールの髪袋の中に手を突っ込んでクッキーを探す。

「きみにはあきれたよ」とアジラフェールは息巻いた。

「それはそれは」と、クロウリーは言う。「でもそんな悪いもんでもなかったろ？」

「えっと」天使は両手で包み込んでいるカップに視線を集中させる。「ひどくは…なかったけど」

クロウリーは彼がココアを飲むのを眺めた。実際のところ、誰かとイチャつくなら、6000年以上勝手知ったる仲の方がよくないか？自分の本当の姿を知っている相手。サングラスの奥の、人の形のその下にあるものを知りながら、それでも好いてくれる相手。

まあ、「ほぼ好いてくれる」だな、と彼は考えた。最悪、「大目に見てくれる」ってところか。

カップを下ろしたアジラフェールの上唇に、チョコレート色の泡が数滴残っていることにクロウリーは気づいた。自分の唇を舐め、あれはどんな味がするんだろうと考えた。

  
  



End file.
